Take Your Time
by BreathtakinglyMundane
Summary: The meeting before that meeting in Boston... The real first time well according to me anyway. MELLITZ


He saw her being crowded at the bar. She was wearing a red sundress that moulded to her torso and billowed into a flowy skirt below her waist. He noticed the little yellow flowers in the dress and the yellow ribbon she had used to pin half of what looked like thick silky brown locks up and to the side of her face. She's hiding her face behind a hand at the words of her two assailants.

He'll use the words assailants because that's what they are. They were initially on either side of her until she turned and the shorter stocky blonde one moved in closer but next to his friend. The other guy was a lanky redhead, freckles in all the expected places but just the right amount of sculpture to his face for him to be as confident as he was now; leaning into the girl in red as he caught a few wisps of her hair.

She rolled her eyes when she felt his action and her eyes settled on him on the opposite side of the bar. The moment their eyes connected he felt an energy surge through him. He would admit he'd been watching her for a good amount of time so far; but this… he couldn't have predicted this reaction the simple action of their eyes meeting.

She didn't seem at all shaken.

She remained as collected as she had been; he'd sensed her grip on the reigns of control even as she laughed somewhat carelessly and loudly with her two… friends. She seemed to be accommodating them for the moment though he had sensed a wariness starting to take over her.

The mirth in her eyes only seemed to grow brighter as she looked at him and she smiled; the barest quirk of her lips before she laughed and turned around, back to her companions. The trio were drawing attention but probably not for the reasons that would have been expected. The two men seemed to have picked the most popular girl in the room, which in and of itself wasn't hard to believe.

She was beautiful.

He'd noticed the fair skin and the cute dimple on her chin. He fancied he could smell her; light and clean – breezy - just like the meadows her dress reminded him of. What curves he could see of her body he appreciated the sight of. As for her hair, he had an itching desire to run his fingers through it. It was her eyes though; a blue that sucked him in the moment their eyes met with the full force of their piercing power. They were at once expressive; even in the low lighting of the rom, and mysterious as she looked at him for the briefest of moments.

She saw him get up and her heart skipped just a little. She was at once embarrassed by her physical reaction to a man she didn't know, who she hadn't even _talked_ to. For all she knew he was going to follow the same plan as Jack and Jim here. The fact that their names were specific drinks seemed to elevate them to near god-like status… at least in their opinion. That was the entire scope of their conversation with her; every story emanating from their names and their escapades as part of the three friends. She wondered whether Johnnie was their saving grace but she doubted it.

He made his way over to them slowly but she felt his approach, every step, within her. She found she was holding her breath when she let it out on an audible exhale before she turned slightly on her stool to see him better when he reached them.

She was a bit taken aback by his sheer size when she faced him. It was different seeing him up close when she'd only seen him from across the bar and now here he was standing in front of her. She wanted to swallow nervously but something else in her emerged on its own accord. The playful hint of danger was back in her eyes as she met and locked eyes with him.

He arched an eyebrow in question.

 _You okay?_

Her eyes darkened slightly as she subtly looked to her partners.

 _Save me?_

There was no indication of this apart from in her eyes and he took it all in. He felt a chill run down his spine as he cocked his head towards the door and offered her his hand to help her off the stool.

 _No problem_

She didn't even turn back to look at the counter as her fingers closed over her purse. She stepped down gingerly and she felt his hand tighten around hers as she momentarily lost her footing.

"Boys," she said when she turned and waved to Jack and Jim. They looked on, slack jawed, as she left with the mystery guy. They were only brought out of their disbelief when the bartender asked about the tab. They looked at each other and chuckled lightly before they turned back to their drinks and accepted the sudden turn of events.

When they got outside into the crisp night air, she ran a hand up the side of her face and he took in the flushed skin on her face. She was soothing it from the bite of the cool air against her heated flesh. He was entranced by her and so far the only thing he'd heard come out of mouth was that sultry, suggestive single syllabic word _boys._ It echoed in his mind.

She suddenly felt out of her depth as she felt her entire being gravitating towards him. He'd held her hand as he led her to the exit. The press of people at some point meant they were pressed together and she felt the warmth and solidness of his body against her. Now as she slipped her hand out of his she found herself instead wanting to draw closer to him; to take his warmth and feel the safety she was sure lay in his assuring and gentle embrace. How she knew it, she couldn't say… but she just did.

"Thank you," she said more confidently than she felt but with less of the bravado she showed inside and genuine sincerity. He couldn't yet pin her down and it bothered him. He fancied himself fairly accurate - and quick - at reading people but now he simply couldn't get a strong enough vibe from her.

The words leaving her mouth said one thing and her body said another, actually two contradicting things entirely different from the gratitude filled words that left her mouth. She seemed to be at war within herself; she simultaneously seemed to want to draw closer and protect herself. Her arms were wrapped around her arms more tightly than the chill required. Yet at the same time she swayed periodically towards him; one foot almost making the step but she held back.

"It was my pleasure," he said smoothly. She was at once taken in by the smooth and deep tones of his voice. She felt it wash over her like warm melted caramel and _what? Melted caramel?_ She looked up at him trying to find something else to say to this man who had captured her interest in a big way but with possibly one of the shortest interactions ever.

She'd never in her entire life been able to, off the bat, know exactly what another person she'd just met was saying with simply a look. It usually took her a while… a short while but still _a while._

Something in him knew that this wasn't the end of them crossing paths whereas another side was absolutely sure this was the last time he would see this mysterious and beautiful creature. He looked at her face, trying to memorise everything about it. He wouldn't ask her name. He'd believe in their second meeting and wait for that one to find it out.

"Until next time Mi'lady?" he said in lieu of a proper goodbye. She looked at him with bright eyes; happiness? relief? sadness? He hadn't the faintest idea and he felt his curiosity spike.

"More damsels to rescue kind Sir?" she asked picking up on what he alluding to. He smiled at her statement but said nothing. "Well until then…" she said as she turned, presumably, to her car.

He'd initially intended to walk away without turning back. The problem with that plan was that it was flawed in one fundamental aspect.

He was already taken with her.

He watched her walk over to her car; legs crossed and hands in his pockets. She could feel his eyes on her until she reached her car. When she touched the cold metal of the door handle she was shocked back into the moment; into her immediate surroundings. She instantly felt part of herself yearning for him. It was almost a split second from when she touched the door but the effect remained. She glanced at him sideways once before she settled down in the car and drove away; out of the parking lot and onto the main but no out of his mind.

It was a chilly Boston evening and he had only choice, colourful words for his father who had brought him here. He entered the bar to get out of the cold but remained in the doorway as he looked out for his father.

Then he heard it. He heard a laugh. _That laugh_.

He turned slowly towards where he thought it came from. His dad entered and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Isn't she a beaut?" he said confidently as they observed her. She turned suddenly, facing them.

Her eyes were warm and though a tempest seemed to be brewing within when she recognised him… so far so good.

They walked over but he never broke eye contact with her.

The look they shared only intensified as he drew closer. Once they arrived at their table Big Jerry clapped Fitz on the shoulder as he introduced him to her boss. He greeted him and at once returned to her.

The look in their eyes _you?_ For some reason they smiled at each other; one person may have snorted. Fitz then dutifully sat and they started with the matchmaking.

"What's your name?"


End file.
